User blog:Starscream7/Summer Contest Winners, Halloween Contest Begins!
I know that I created a blog yesterday, so everyone should be able to view that one and this one for a while. I also deeply apologize for saying that everyone could vote. I didn't really want the contest to be a popularity vote. Two great things are to be announced today - the three winners of the Summer Contest 1, and the rules of the Halloween Contest 1! First off, the winners! Winners I am proud to announce our 1st, 2nd and 3rd place winners! Here they are: 1st Place Winner: Bloszar's Dan Blosthon 2nd Place Winner: Recgameboy's Armando Shine 3rd Place Winner: ArghYeMatey's'' Jake Vend'' Congratulations to Bloszar and Recgameboy (who's MOCs will be featured in The Vengeance Attack) and ArghYeMatey (who's unique MOC will be featured in Blades). I would also like to congratulate Matoro1 and King Joe, whose entries, Scott Trooper and Elliot Blazer. They have done a magnificent job as well! :) I wish to see you all in the excitingly new Halloween Contest 1! Halloween Contest Due to the success of the Summer Contest, I would like to introduce another contest with a lot of differences. Here's the rules: ##For this contest, you do not have to create a Hero. You can, instead, create a Villain or even a Creature! ##'No 1.0 sized Heroes, please. ' ##The needed poses of your entry are: Weilding weapon/s pose. A Waving pose. Arms at hips. Split (silly - just so I can see that your Hero is flexible), back view, and if you make a creature, any other views that work for you. Any other views not stated are allowed. ##Hero Recon Team is allowed - but you must purchase your set if you wish to have it entered. Lego Digital Designer (LDD) is also allowed, but you must purchase your set their as well. ##Your entry must be a Hero, Villain or Creature with any color you'd like. Try to keep the colors organized, please. No rainbow-armored characters. The colors can also be customized from paint. Also, try to make the colors Halloween-related. Be creative. ##Your entry cannot be related to any 3.0 animal. No Animal Kingdom this time, either. ' ##Your entry CANNOT have the Hero identification armor (i.e., "Surge 2.0" or "Stringer 3.0"). ##Your entry can have any kind of mask or helmet on any part/s of the body. Hero Factory and BIONICLE helmets are allowed. Try to fit the masks on the correct heads, for example: try not to put a Takanuva mask on a Glatorian head. Try to put it on either the BIONICLE STARS Takanuva head, or the 2008 Shadow Takanuva grey head. ##Your entry can have 3.0 Hero pieces - as long as they do not have a 3.0 Hero helmet on their head. Any 3.0 pieces, excluding the helmet, can be used on any part of the body. ##Your entry must have a weapon. Any weapon is preferred - including BIONICLE Weapons ##'Your entry cannot be an XL Hero. ' ##'Your entry can be a male or a female. ''' ##Depending on the number of entries, there will be three winners yet again. Both entries, depending on King Joe's reply, will possibly be featured on the Wiki's logo for all of November! One entry will be a Hero, the second a Villain, and the third a creature - but overall, they're not in the order of poorest to best. They will all be featured on the Wiki's logo, though Sharp will continue her positions. ##Your entry HAS to have the category titled "Halloween Contest 1". ##Your entry, once finished, should be posted on my talk page or on a new blog post. ##Entries will be judged on November 1st, and winners will be revealed on November 2nd, though the constructor of the Wiki's temporary logo (if you'd like to make it, please say so below and post an example on my talk page) may be told of the winners before time. Sound good? ##Your entry must have an article, included with the character's creation/history, personality, weapons and any other information. ''I'm hoping for more entries this time, since more users are arriving. I sense creativity rising up from the ghostly grave! ''' '''Now, let's get building! ' If you have any questions or comments, please post them below. I'm open for questions, comments, messages, and pretty much everything else related to this blog. Thanks! Lord Starscream 01:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Halloween Contest 1 Category:2011